I Want Your Bite
by Sianey-Kiins
Summary: 'Kurt smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him towards a car.  "Where are we going?" the curly haired man asked. "Are you that naïve?" Kurt responded. Blaine's eyes widened once more.' I was listening to a song and this is what I saw in my mind...


**x-x ****FutureFic!  
><strong>**I was listening to this song in the car one night and could just see this unfolding in my mind so I thought I'd write it and share it with you ^_^ Please check out my other Klaine fic, **_**There's A First Time For Everything.**_

**I do not own Kurt or Blaine (if I did, things like this would be a regular occurrence.)**

**Song – I Want Your Bite**

**Artist – Chris Crocker **

**Go listen to this while reading this, it helps to picture it… trust me ^_^ **

**x-x**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the club and took a seat at the bar. He'd heard a couple of his friends going on about this place so had finally decided to check it out. He listened to some woman singing on stage and tried not to wince as she attempted to reach an extremely high note.<p>

He ordered a beer and as he lifted the glass to his lips, his eyes were caught by another's. The man who he was staring at him had piercing eyes that looked almost grey in this light, and his brown hair was perfectly mused.

Blaine realised that he had been holding his drink to his lips while checking the other male out. He took a swig and let the cold alcoholic liquid slid down his throat.

He vaguely heard applause as the women finished her song. The man infront of Blaine raised his eyebrow at him and got up, making his way towards the stage as a name was announced.

"Ladies and gentleman, please give it up for KURT HUMMEL!" there was a ruckus of applause, twice, maybe three times louder than the women's applause had been. _'He must be a regular here then' _Blaine thought, taking another sip of his drink as the music started to blare out of the speakers.

'_It's Kurt Hummel, you know, it's not about romance, it's just about what's in your pants' _Kurt's eyes were scanning the bar until he locked them on Blaine who was still staring at him. If Kurt wasn't used to getting stares like this, he would've blushed.

'_Screw hello, you had me at sex, don't need no intro, lets skip to the bed, _

_From the head to your toes legs up over your head, from begs to moans, we're both seeing red'_ as the beat flowed through him, Blaine saw Kurt's hips start swaying from side to side. He swallowed dryly and took another sip of his beer but it didn't seem to wet his whistle. Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine for a second to look at other customers which gave Blaine a chance to realize that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Kurt.

'_Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night_

_If it turns into more then that's alright but right now I don't want your kiss' _Kurt took a small breath and looked directly at Blaine once more, as if directing the next part of the song to him.

'_I want your bite, wana feel your teeth in my neck_

_Wana taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night _

_Its lust at first sight, the way you're making me hot_

_Don't stop you're hitting the spot, gonna rock your body all night_

_Its lust at first sight' _Kurt had begun to grind his body against an invisible pole as he continued to stare at Blaine, who felt his jeans start to grow extremly uncomfortable. He took a couple of gulps of his drink, stood and walked out of the bar, leaning on the wall outside. Kurt smirked on stage, he knew that he'd have to go and find that man after his song. He'd gotten to that man, and he wanted to see how much more of that man he could get.

Blaine heard Kurt continue and finish his song from outside and once more a huge applause sounded for the young man. Blaine began to head back inside as he came into contact with someone else.

"Sorry" he said automatically.

"So you know my name, what's yours?" the other person asked, Blaine's eyes widened, it was Kurt.

"Blaine" Kurt smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him towards a car.

"Where are we going?" the curly haired man asked.

"Are you that naïve?" Kurt responded. Blaine's eyes widened once more. But let himself slide into the passenger seat of Kurt's car and buckled up as Kurt pulled away.

After a short car journey, they arrived at a small house which Kurt pulled Blaine into, slamming his back against the back of the front door. Blaine let out a grunt before he felt Kurt kissing him, he kissed back with fever. They slowly moved away from the door and begun pulling at each other's clothes, not once breaking the kiss.

Kurt cupped Blaine through his jeans and hummed in approval into the kiss. He tore himself away from Blaine's lips and pulled him into the living room, pushing him down onto the sofa. Blaine landed with a soft thud. Kurt followed and knelt in front of him.

Blaine's head was spinning, he'd just watched this man perform on stage and now he was kneeling in front of him undoing his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Blaine's cock sprang free, the curly haired man didn't get a change to enjoy the cool air as Kurt's warm hand was soon grasping the base of his member, as he was tonguing the slit. Blaine let out a whimper and felt his hands move towards Kurt's hair. He gripped on as Kurt began to suck the head of his dick.

He could feel Kurt smirking around his cock so he tugged his hair harder. Blaine couldn't believe how talented Kurt was with his mouth and he was close to coming within mintues. He pulled Kurt off his dick by his hair and looked down at him, seeing a confused look on his face.

"I wanna be in you when I come…" Blaine said, almost whispering as his chest was heaving from having Kurt on his member.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine off the sofa, kissing him hard on the lips. Blaine led the way to the bedroom, not breaking the kiss until he pushed Kurt onto his double bed. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled off his clothes as the curly haired man did the same. Blaine pounced onto Kurt, crawling on top of him, kissing his torso as he went until he got to Kurt's lips. Kissing him again, Blaine ground his hips down onto Kurt's, rubbing their unclothed dicks together, both moaning at the delicious friction. Kurt was whining at Blaine to get in him.

Blaine lent over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed his fingers together to warm the liquid up.

"Hurry up!" Kurt demanded. Blaine chuckled at his impatience. He traced Kurt's hole with his lubed fingers and pushed in. Kurt took a small gasp as Blaine finally entered him, not giving him time to get used to the intrusion but working in and out straight away.

"Oh gods Blaine…" Kurt moaned, just as Blaine added a second finger, still working in and out of Kurt at a fast pace. The blue eyed man squirmed underneath the shorter man, eyes closed and panting as Blaine's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Can you handle another?" Blaine asked with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, but I want you to fuck me!" Kurt replied pulling Blaine down for a kiss. Blaine smirked into the kiss and fumbled around his bedside drawer for a condom. When he found one, he pulled away from Kurt's lips and used his teeth to open it, throwing the wrapper to one side, he slide it on to his cock with ease and lined himself up with Kurt's ass, nudging slightly. Kurt glared at him.

"Will you just fuck me already!" he exclaimed, now smirking at the man hovering over him.

"With pleasure" Blaine thrust forward and Kurt screamed at the suddenness but let out a small sigh as Blaine pulled out and thrust back in continuing at this amazingly perfect pace.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of slapping skin, panting and moaning. Kurt pulled Blaine and their lips met in a sloppy kiss, Kurt clawed at Blaine's back and he hooked his legs around his waist. At this angle, Blaine filled him deeper than before.

"Oh fuck" Kurt cursed as he felt his stomach coiling as Blaine's dick hit his prostate with every thrust. Blaine started to thrust even faster into his lover moans reverberating around the room.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come…" Kurt choked out just before white strands of come spurted onto his stomach and Blaine's. The curly haired man moaned as he felt Kurt clamp down on his cock and it only took a few more thrusts for him to come aswel.

He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he tried to reclaim some of his breath before getting up and discarding of the condom before crawling back into bed and having Kurt curl up to him.

The pair stayed cuddled up until they had completely got their breath back. Blaine looked down at his lover and smiled.

"Aren't you glad you agreed to a bit of role playing?" Kurt asked smiling up at Blaine, who smiled back.

"Definitely." Blaine confirmed, wrapping an arm around his long term boyfriend and fiancée. They continued to lie like this until they fell asleep, but not before Blaine murmured one more time…

"Definitely…"

* * *

><p><strong>So.. What do you think? Should I have more stuff like this in <strong>_**There's a First Time For Everything**_**?  
>Reviews please! <strong>

**x-x**


End file.
